Dance Dance Revolution!
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Yes. That's right. The cast goes DDRing at Seto's mansion.


Dance Dance Revolution!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Kinta, or Pop, or Jetta, or DDR. I own myself! DDR ROCKS!   
  
Dancing Dueling Game?   
  
@@@@@  
  
Anthy dragged Yami down the street with Yugi close behind. She had an enormous grin on her face as she turned the corner to the Kaiba Mansion. Yami immediately slammed on the brakes and refused to go one step closer. Anthy took drastic measures. She promptly picked the former Pharaoh up and carried him the rest of the way, with Yugi following behind laughing.   
  
She burst into the door and set Yami down. The whole group was there. Seto, Mokuba, Malik, Yami Malik, Ryou, Bakura, Kinta, Teah, Joey, Jetta, Pop Flower and, of course, the ddr game.   
  
"Are we all here?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Now we are. *Someone* wasn't cooperating." Anthy rolled her eyes and glared at Yami, who was leaning against the wall.   
  
"Just because I'm here, doesn't mean I'm playing." Yami said.   
  
Anthy disappeared and returned in a better outfit. The girl wore a black, skintight, sleeveless shirt that met at a silver ring around her neck and that cut off three inches above her waist, revealing a red rose tattoo. Her low-cut black shorts ended four inches from her knees. She wore fingerless black gloves that ended at her elbows and sock-like pieces of cloth around her feet. For the first time, everyone saw the Armored Hunter-Killer Dragon carved into her back.   
  
"Okay boys, who's the first victim?" She asked. Kinta looked at the list.   
  
"You and Tea."   
  
"It's Te-AH, not Tea."   
  
"Okay Tea."   
  
The two stared at the TV in front of them and positioned their feet on the advanced ddr boards.   
  
"Any song requests?" Seto asked, looking up from a list.   
  
"I don't know. Something hard."   
  
"Okay."   
  
Their feet were flying when the music started. Everyone noticed that Yami was clearly watching something *else* (HINT*HINT). (*SMACK*SMACK*) The scores were climbing higher and higher.   
  
Then, Teah began missing arrows.   
  
Anthy was on fire. Her hands began to accidentally burst into flames. Seto was afraid she would light something on fire.   
  
She may have been on fire, but her moves were like water. Smooth.   
  
Bing!   
  
"You lose Teah. Like always." Teah glared and was blown up and left the fic. Kinta ands Anthy grinned.   
  
"JOEY VS SETO!!!!" They cried.   
  
The two looked at each other and stepped up to the ungodly large DDR board. To everyone's amusement and horror, Joey was royally kicking ass. Their eyes were the size of dinner plates as Seto tried in vain to catch up to Joey, and he was failing at it miserably. Anthy, Jetta, Kinta, and Pop were rolling on the floor laughing so hard that tears were coming out of their eyes. (Chibi moment!) Bakura and Ishtaru (Yami Malik) were trying not to laugh; one hand over their mouths and the other over their stomachs. Malik, Yugi and Ryou had given up all hope of not laughing and were doubled over laughing like the girls on the floor.   
  
Yami's expression didn't change at all.   
  
When at last that humorous ordeal was over...the authoress changed this fic to script format.   
  
Anthy: Thank god I did that.   
  
Ryou: But this is weird.   
  
Anthy: Anyways...  
  
Jetta: Let's all laugh at Seto!  
  
All: BWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: That's mean. *glare*   
  
Kinta: Who's next?   
  
Anthy: *looks at chart* You and Bakura are next.   
  
Kinta: Ready? Go!   
  
Bakura: You're on!   
  
And thus the psycho round of DDR in the Shadow realm came into play seeing as the two were spazztic evil people   
  
Anthy: No one believed me!!!  
  
It's okay Anthy. Anyways...Bakura...being evil and psycho and spazztic and crazy and evil was kicking royal butt against his lover and he had no idea how this was going to turn out but ended up beating her anyways.   
  
Kinta: *lots of swearing*   
  
Anthy: *writing results on big chart thingy* Malik, Jetta, you're next.   
  
Jetta: You are so dead.  
  
Malik: Am not.   
  
Jetta: Are too.  
  
Malik: Am not.   
  
Jetta: Are too.  
  
Malik: Not  
  
Jetta: Too  
  
Malik: NOT  
  
Jetta: TOO  
  
Malik: Not not not not not not notnotnotnotnot NOT!!!!!!!  
  
Jetta: Too too too too too too tootootootootoo TOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Anthy: Just shut up and go.   
  
To make a long story short...in the first round, Joey beat Seto. Anthy beat Teah. Bakura beat Kinta, Jetta beat Malik, Ryou beat Yugi, Yami (we used the Sennen Rod to make him dance) beat Ishtaru and Pop Flower beat Mokuba.   
  
Pop: HA! Take that eleven year old child who looks so fricken much like a girl!   
  
Okay...you need therapy Pop. On to the second round!  
  
JOEY VS. ANTHY!!   
  
Anthy: You're goin down Katsuya.   
  
Joey: Try me.  
  
Anthy: Fine then I will!   
  
*Ten minutes later*   
  
Anthy: I need a drink. Shots please.   
  
All: O_o.   
  
Anthy: Hey...I beat him. Gimme some alcohol.   
  
Jetta: No. I'm up against Bakura next.   
  
Bakura: Die.   
  
Jetta: How about not.   
  
*Three minutes later*   
  
Jetta: I will kill you!!!!!! *chases Bakura around the mansion with a big gun*   
  
She lost. Damn. Anthy, on the other hand, had just found a metal thingy with some alcohol in it.   
  
Anthy: Hey...there's b33r in h3r3.   
  
Pop: You have problems.   
  
Anthy: And how do j00 get into th353 things?   
  
All: O_o   
  
Anthy: *Pulls out giant gun thingy* j00 sh00t th3m.   
  
*BOOM*   
  
Anthy: @_@ respawn point?  
  
Pop: I'll ignore that. Ryou, you and Yami are up next.   
  
Ryou: *glare @ Yami*  
  
Yami: *glare back*   
  
Seto: I'm still in this fic! Wow. Ryou is kicking serious ass.   
  
Anthy: 5370? D0 j00 h4v3 4ny b33r?   
  
Seto: O_o??? No. And stop speaking L33T. And don't call me 5370. (Write that out on paper and what leters do they look like?)   
  
Anthy: Why? 17'5 fun!   
  
5370 I mean Seto: You scare me.   
  
Yami: I got beaten by an albino.  
  
Ryou: You ass got kicked.   
  
Yami: O_o  
  
Ryou: 4n7hy! B33r l473r!   
  
Anthy: 0k Ry0u.   
  
Round three.   
  
Anthy: M3 VS B4kur4.   
  
Bakura: Stop that.   
  
Anthy: 0k.   
  
*Later*  
  
Anthy: 3y3 w0n...g1mm3 b33r.   
  
Bakura: -_- death to you!!!  
  
Anthy: j00 mu57 b34t m3 1n a b477l3 0f L33T!!!  
  
Bakura: leet?  
  
Anthy: L33T! j00 l057 4lr3ady.   
  
Bakura: Damn.   
  
Pop: Okay Ryou...you and me!   
  
Ryou: Bring it on!   
  
And thus...Pop was beaten my Ryou.   
  
Pop: I lost to an albino! He's cute...but I lost to him.   
  
Malik: *making Yami Riverdance with the Sennen Rod*   
  
Yami: *possessed* *Riverdancing*   
  
Anthy: if 3y3 w1n, 3y3 g3t b33r...if 3y3 l0s3...gimme b33r 4nyw4ys.   
  
Ryou: Okay...if it will make you shut up.   
  
Anthy: g0!   
  
But in the end...Anthy's L33Tness was no match for Ryou's overall skill and insane cuteness. But Anthy did NOT get b33r.   
  
Thank Ra.   
  
Yami: *still Riverdancing*  
  
Anthy: *still speaking random L33T and trying to get Malik for making Yami Riverdance*   
  
Pop: I'm leaving this fic. Come on Jetta.  
  
Jetta: Okay.   
  
Pop: Jetta...if Anthy and I were in a fatal car accident with you...would you sever our heads to keep us alive?  
  
Jetta: O_o Um...no.   
  
Pop: Okay.   
  
@@@@  
  
The end.   
  
Anthy: The severed head part at the end was a real conversation between me and Pop, we're just assuming that Jetta wouldn't sever our heads.   
  
Anshi: review!!! 


End file.
